


We're Different

by dragonstein



Category: Brown-Eyed Girls (Band), GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, JackIn, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonstein/pseuds/dragonstein
Summary: The domestication of two wild & sexy idols. Just some self-serving fluff drabble for a ship nobody else cares about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Gain is dating irl, this ship is just crack and would definitely be a super dramatic shojo-manga relationship dynamic. Let me live.

“Hey! I got something for us.”

The moment she had walked into her lofty apartment, she knew he had already beat her home. The tell-tale signs of kicked off shoes and a coat absently left on the floor told her everything she needed to know. In complete contrast to her younger boyfriend, she neatly organized her boots on the shoe rack and hung her blazer all the while picking up the mess he had made. Jackson was sprawled across her couch when she walked in a little further, his attention transfixed on the historical drama on TV. With the volume up a little higher than her preference, she presumed that was probably the reason why she and never got a response when she called out. Grabbing the remote, she turned it down while she plopped herself on top of him. He grunted as his middle suddenly became her seat, lifting and shifting her to his lap instead to allow himself to sit up.

“I was just learning how to treat you like a proper princess, jeez.”

“Aw, sweetheart, I’m not a princess. I’m a queen,” she quipped, giving him a sly smile. Carefully rummaging in her bag, she brought out two mugs lightly wrapped in newsprint, slowly pulling the paper away. “I bought these after work. Aren’t they cute?” She gave him a quick peck on the cheek while placing the ceramics in his hands. They were pearly white in color with elegant gold foiling curling into cartoonish drawings. One had the shape of a poised, spotted Dalmatian sitting tall, the other depicting a sleeping French bulldog.

“Uh… I’m pretty sure I know, but I have to ask to make sure… Which one am I?” he had his lips pursed in the slight downward curve of a grimace, and after taking note of it, she could only laugh. “Obviously you’re the Frenchie,” she declared, as if were the simplest thing in the world.

“Oh, c’mon! Why, on the rare occasion you do some splurging, do I have to be the fat dog and you get to be a pretty dog? I should be something like a... a Rottweiler! Or at least a Golden Retriever—“

“It’s because we’re different. And it’s not fat! It’s sturdy and reliable. They’re cute and affectionate, too,” she paused to kiss him again, on the mouth this time. The affection and praise evaporated the frown he had worn, his ego swelling gently in his chest. “Though I heard they’re pretty stubborn.” Gain grabbed the mugs, intending to take them to the kitchen and wash them when she stood up, only to have fingers grabbing at her belt loops and tugging her back down. Falling against him against with a grunt, she scowled as he brought her into a tight embrace and pecked kisses wherever he could reach.

“You’re gonna make me drop them. Cut it out.” Jackson started to laugh against her, hands cupping her cheeks to sneak in one more smooch before taking the mugs from her, letting her roll out of his lap and into a tousled heap on the couch.

“I’ll wash ‘em.”

“You read my mind.”

“I’m sturdy and reliable, right?”


End file.
